A Hidden Piece of Me
by IDreamInWishes
Summary: Everybody knows Sam Puckett; Tough and Rebellious, and that's exactly how she likes it...right? The world may believe her façade, but for how much longer can she fool herself? Oh and I forgot. I don't own iCarly or the characters or anything.


**a/n. **Okay so this is officially my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me ;) I'm not quite sure what I think about it yet, I plan to make it better if I do another chapter with more speech in and a little more action haha. Just say what you think and what could be improved. Thank you. oh and Ps. I tired to use American spellings but don't be surprised if some British spellings have seeped through. Also tell me what you think about first person? Like or dislike? Thanks (:

**A Hidden Piece of Me**

Chapter 1: Why Have I Been Staring?

I've only just woken up, but already I'm running late; mom didn't bother to call me, nor has she bothered to make any breakfast. I open the fridge, there's a half eaten lasagne on the top shelf; that will do.

I wonder who made this for my mom; it couldn't have been the postman she'd already broken up with him. Apparently it's illegal and 'unjust' for him to check the cards for money, before resealing and sending them off to their awaiting homes, just so my mother can get extra presents and meals out. Easy living, if you ask me.

Its official, I am now late for school. I would rush but then it might actually look like I cared. My phone bleeps, I know who's sent it before I even read the name. _Carly_.

Sam you're late again! Hurry up, I'm here alone doing _our _science project.

I finish my lasagne and throw my bag over my shoulder. "Bye Mom!" I call, not even sure if she's in. If I'm being honest I sometimes wish my mom was about more, I look at Carly and Spencer and they actually _enjoy_ spending time together, and then there's Mrs Benson she loves her son so much to the extent that she packs him an extra lunch just in case a stray dog steals his first. I quickly shake it off, realizing I'm almost feeling jealous of Freddie, almost wishing I had a mother who cared that much. I start to laugh out loud; _I did not just think that?_ I would sooner pluck my eyes out than have a mother like Mrs Benson; although two lunches doesn't sound so bad. No, I love my current situation. Who wants a mother who bothers with you with insignificant things such as morals?

I finally arrive at my Science class, I'm only 15 minutes late, it's fine. I scan the class, my eyes first rest on Freddie; I can't quite decide if he's surprised I'm this early or if he was expecting it, and was thinking how he knew this would happen. He's so easy to read, yet so difficult at the same time; or maybe I just try to read into it too much? I realize I've been staring at Freddie too long, he's starting to look uneasy as if I'm planning some form of insult or prank. I let a smirk form on my lips; at least this will back up his worries, giving me a good cover. Actually, why have I been staring at Freddie so long? His is the last face I would want to linger on yet here I am still staring. He's looking really nervous now, fidgeting in his seat looking anywhere but at my gaze. I finally look away, feeling that pang of enjoyment that only comes from bothering him. I'm even feeling a little proud of myself, I didn't even have to try, and I'm almost certain if I held my gaze much longer Benson would have been running out of the classroom screaming like a little girl.

I search out Carly, she's wearing her usual 'Finally you've decided to turn up' face, I walk to take a seat next to her and its only now that I realize Mr. Henning is talking to me. I know he's talking to _me_, because he has the distinctive tone of disappointment in his voice that I'm so used to hearing from teachers. He's droning on about not filling my potential, and something about how when I apply myself I produce work worthy of an A…now he's going on about oranges? I raise my eyebrow and try to focus on what he's saying, since, after all, food is involved.

"…your green week project with the orange, what a marvellous piece of work! If you were just to give everything else as much thought and effort as you did that, your grades would soar!"

"Yeah yeah, more effort, I get it." I wave him off now I realise he's not talking about giving us free food, and I look up in time to see him walk away with a satisfied smile, as if I had took in every word he said.

I look up at Carly, her 'Finally you've decided to turn up' face has now been replaced with a look of annoyance.

"What!?" I proclaim.

She lets out a sigh; I can tell she's wondering why she even has to explain,

"I told you if we were going to be partners for this, you couldn't leave me alone to do all the work, like you always do."

I give her my sweetest smile, wondering if I can pull it off, "Calm down, I'm here now aren't I? You don't have to do the work alone now because I am here to watch you."

She shakes her head and sighs returning to whatever it was she was writing before I came in. I smile triumphantly, knowing this wont last for long but at least for now I don't have to do any work. I notice every once in a while Freddie looking over anxiously, probably trying to figure out what I was planning. My triumphant smile, stays fixed on my face until the end of the lesson.

This is going to be a good day.


End file.
